elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Drake of Blades
Drake of Blades – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Członkini Smoczej Straży i jedna z głównych postaci w dodatku The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City. Wygląd Drake of Blades jest młodą kobietą. Jest średniego wzrostu, a jej twarz jest prawie cały czas ukryta pod chustą. Ma niebieskie oczy i rude włosy. Nosi na sobie lekką zbroję Smoczej Straży. Osobowość Drake of Blades jest osobą tajemniczą i przez długą izolację i ograniczony kontakt z innymi ludźmi, jest ona nieufna i trudno jej prowadzić normalną konwersacje z drugim człowiekiem. Jest też ona waleczna i lojalna wobec Cesarstwa. Historia Przed akcją gry Drake of Blades w pewnym momencie swojego życia dołączyła do Smoczej Straży, gdzie odbyła pełne szkolenie i pełniła rolę asasyna w tejże formacji. Przy okazji treningu wpojono jej bezgraniczną lojalność wobec Cesarstwa. Cesarskie miasto W momencie zajęcia Cesarskiego Miasta przez Molag Bala, Drake of Blades jako jedna z nielicznych nie ewakuowała się z miasta i podjęła działania mające na celu odkrycie planów Daedrycznego księcia. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła współpracować z Vestige. The Sublime Brazier Po pewnym czasie Drake of Blades razem z Vestigem odkryła, że Molag Bal planuje odkryć i zniszczyć The Sublime Brazier - legendarny artefakt, będący jedyną szansą na ponowne rozpalenie Smoczego Ognia. Po licznych przygodach i walkach Drake of Blades wraz z Vesitgem i kilkoma sojusznikami docierają do świątyni, w której ukryty jest wcześniej wspomniany artefakt. Niestety okazuje się że sługusi Molag Bala też odnaleźli to miejsce i dochodzi do bitwy w czasie której Drake rozpala Smoczy Ogień i staje się jego strażniczką. Dzięki sile Ognia, jest ona wstanie pozbyć się dremor i opętanych legionistów ze świątyni, czym ratuje życie Vestige'owi i reszcie towarzyszy. Strażniczka Smoczego Ognia Jako Strażniczka Smoczego Ognia, Drake of Blades jest zmuszona pozostać w świątyni i dbać, zarówno o sam Ogień aby nie zgasł, jak i oto aby słudzy Molaga Bala nie zniszczyli artefaktu. Po pożegnaniu się z Vestigem i resztą, Drake osobiście pieczętuje wejście do świątyni i pozostaje tam na zawsze. Ekwipunek Jako że Drake of Blades jest istotną postacią dla fabuły, nie da się jej zabić, więc nie można sprawdzić jej ekwipunku. Powiązane zadania *City on the Brink *Knowledge is Power *The Watcher in the Walls *The Lock and the Legion *Of Brands and Bones *The Imperial Standard *The Bleeding Temple *The Sublime Brazier Cytaty *''Your general was telling you to keep an eye out for me, right? Here I am.'' *''Blades. Yes, I’m a member of the Dragonguard. Or, I should say, the true Dragonguard. We were driven underground by the Empress Regent Clivia. Just as well. We are sworn to serve the true heir of the Dragon. She is certain not that.'' *''You didn’t come to pray, did you? The Temple District is no place for pilgrims - not anymore. I’m sorry if I seem distracted. I lost something.'' *''He came to her with his...." Oh. Well, that's colorful. Mara's mercy, what a waste of paper.'' *''I've been watching them turn over graves... the Worm Cult, I mean. It's an ugly business, isn't it? I used to come here to clear my head. It was quiet - peaceful. Now it's full of these idiots. Shame.'' *''You're back - good. I just finished looking through some of this correspondence and... Wait, what's that? A scroll? It looks ancient. Where did you find it?'' *''Now? I guess I wait. Don't worry - there's more to this place than you can see. I'll keep busy. Trust me. For what it's worth I'll never forget you, and I'm going to live a very, very long time. So... yes. Take care, all right?'' Ciekawostki * Drake of Blades będzie od początku pomagać Vestige'owi, niezależnie od tego do jakiego Sojuszu należy. Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja en:Drake of Blades ru:Дракон Клинков Kategoria:Online: Kobiety Kategoria:Online: Cesarscy